<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Good Fuck by slashyrogue</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29183646">A Good Fuck</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/slashyrogue/pseuds/slashyrogue'>slashyrogue</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fuck Hotel [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Polar (2019), Trial &amp; Retribution (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottoming from the Top, M/M, Older Man/Younger Man, Personal Ads, Strangers to Lovers, Teasing, Top Roberto, bottom duncan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:34:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,047</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29183646</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/slashyrogue/pseuds/slashyrogue</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The ad read as follows: </p><p>Older man looking for younger man to share an encounter. Tops only, please. </p><p>Which was why Roberto was here. </p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Roberto Bellini/Duncan Vizla | Black Kaiser</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fuck Hotel [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2142579</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>72</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The ad read as follows: </p><p>
  <b>Older man looking for younger man to share an encounter. Tops only, please. </b>
</p><p>Which was why Roberto was here. </p><p>He knocked, shivering in the cold, and waited for the door to open so he could see just who he’d be sharing this “encounter” with. The man who appeared in the doorway wasn’t at all what he expected, which made this all the better, and he licked his lips. </p><p>“Duncan?” </p><p>The man frowned at him. “You’re younger than you told me over the phone.” </p><p>“Do you need to see some ID, officer?” </p><p>Duncan scoffed and let him inside. He toed off his boots, still shivering, dropped his coat, and eyed the room. </p><p>It wasn’t anything special, but a bit better than he was used to the last few years. His father wasn’t exactly the most progressive man in the world and Roberto couldn’t be open about what he liked so he stuck to “encounters” like this one. Though normally he didn’t meet such an old man. </p><p>Duncan had gray hair, really gray not just streaked, and a mustache that wasn’t gray at all. Though he also had an eyepatch. </p><p>“Where’d you lose the eye?” </p><p>His eye Roberto narrowed. “Are you going to talk this much the entire time?” </p><p>Roberto smiled. “Maybe a little.” </p><p>Duncan looked him up and down. “How old are you?” </p><p>“Twenty one,” he said, pulling his t-shirt off, “And you, Old Man?” </p><p>Duncan grunted, taking off his own shirt. “None of your business.” </p><p>He smiled. “But it’s your business to know how old I am?” </p><p>“I don’t look like I’m in high school.” </p><p>He opened his jeans, let them fall, and kicked off his shoes. Duncan blinked, staring, and licked his lips. </p><p>“You still wanna see my ID?” </p><p>“You’ll do,” he grumbled, taking off his own pants. </p><p>Roberto climbed on the bed, stretched out, and watched the old man get naked. Duncan had a bit of a paunch and scars all over his muscled frame. He felt his cock stir, biting his bottom lip, and stroked himself. </p><p>“Were you in the army?” </p><p>“No,” Duncan said, pulling off boring baby blue boxers, “Just got into it plenty of times.” </p><p>Roberto stroked himself faster when he saw Duncan’s cock. “Nice cock.” </p><p>“I don’t need your compliments,” Duncan sighed, sitting on the edge of the bed and opening the bedside drawer, “Just your cock.” </p><p>He ran his hand down Duncan’s back. “Nice ass too.” </p><p>Duncan tossed a condom and lube on the bed, rolling onto his belly. “Shut up.” </p><p>There was something to be said about just shutting up and fucking, but something about Duncan made him want to tease. He sat up and moved behind him as Duncan raised his ass. </p><p>“You do this a lot?” he asked, wetting his fingers, “Shut up and get fucked?” </p><p>“I don’t…” </p><p>He stuck two fingers into Duncan and grinned at his moan. “You don’t, do you? Poor old man desperate for young cock. The twinks not into daddy bears anymore?” </p><p>Duncan pushed back on his fingers. “It’s a hassle. This is much easier.” </p><p>“You can run into a bad crowd,” Roberto sighed, his cock hard as a rock now, “Anyone can just…come in and…try to rob you or…” </p><p>“I can take care of myself.” </p><p>He added a third and Duncan growled. “Not exactly though, can you?” </p><p>“Are you gonna keep talking or get on with it?” </p><p>Roberto pulled out his fingers and ripped open the condom. “You take the fun out of this, you know? I have men begging me all the time and you seem like you’d rather be anywhere else.” </p><p>Duncan rolled onto his back and sighed. “If you’re gonna keep running your mouth you might as well leave. This isn’t a date, boy. You wanna fuck and I want to be fucked. Shut up or I’ll show you the door.” </p><p>He grinned and started to roll the condom on. “You’re bossy for such an old man desperate for dick.” </p><p>“I said…” </p><p>Roberto crawled on him and grabbed Duncan’s legs lifting them up. He smiled down at him. “Beg me.” </p><p>Duncan’s cheeks were flushed, his cock hard, and his wet hole was just aching for Roberto’s dick. “No.” </p><p>He pressed in a little and felt him tense. “Fuck you’re gonna be tight.” </p><p>The sound of Duncan’s hiss of breath made his cock harder. </p><p>“You little shit, I’m…” </p><p>He pressed in a little more. “Beg me.” </p><p>Duncan’s lip curled. “No.” </p><p>Roberto pulled back a little and Duncan grabbed his hips flipping them over. He glared down at him. “Now….who’s the one who’ll be begging?” </p><p>He licked his lips. “Full of surprises, Old Man. You gonna ride me?” </p><p>Duncan pushed him down and climbed up, gasping as he smiled. “You’re gonna beg me to.” </p><p>“I’m not that desperate.” </p><p>He thrust down more than Roberto had and the tightness made Roberto whimper. </p><p>“No?” </p><p>“Old…”</p><p>Duncan moved a little further. “Beg me, Brat.” </p><p>Roberto groaned. “Ride me, Old Man. Don’t make us both wait.” </p><p>“Beg.” </p><p>He thrust down more and Roberto groaned. “Please,” he whined, “Fuck, just…ride me!” </p><p>Duncan thrust in all the way and they both moaned. Roberto held tight to his hips and smiled up at him. “Who’s desperate now?” </p><p>“I am,” he said, “Fuck you feel amazing.” </p><p>The smile he got in return made his belly flutter. “I know.” </p><p>Then began the best sex Roberto ever had. </p><p>Duncan was strong, stronger than most men he’d fucked, and apparently a huge fucking tease. He rode Roberto hard, teasing by pulling out almost completely over and over, and held the base of his cock a few times to stop him from coming too soon. Roberto whined but didn’t roll them over to take control. </p><p>He wanted to see what Duncan would do. </p><p>And he did plenty. </p><p>He rode Roberto with his head held back, moaning, and didn’t let his cock get touched. Roberto had been with men who wanted to come on his cock but none had kept him going like this. </p><p>Not one. </p><p>Roberto moaned when Duncan came, staring down at him, the spurts of his passion splashing across Roberto like a brand, and couldn’t help but come not long after. Duncan smiled down at him, gasping, and he did the only thing he could do. </p><p>He pulled him in for a kiss, smashing their mouths together, and rolling Duncan beneath him again. They kissed for a while, tasting each other, and when they finally broke for breath he only wanted to kiss him again. </p><p>“You up for another round?” he asked, hating the weird nervousness he felt. </p><p>Duncan frowned. “What?” </p><p>“We can take a shower, get clean, and do it one more time maybe.” </p><p>“You…” </p><p>“That was fucking hot, Old Man,” he said, sounding a little too eager, “You wanna?” </p><p>Duncan sighed. “Kid…” </p><p>He kissed him again softly, sighing, and when he pulled back Duncan still looked unconvinced. “Just once more, Duncan,” he said, “You know you wanna.” </p><p>Duncan reached up to touch his cheek. “One more time,” he said, “You don’t need a mess like me in your life, Kid.” </p><p>Roberto smiled, pulling back and out. “It’s just sex, Duncan. Don’t worry. I’m not gonna get hearts in my eyes for you.” </p><p>He got up off the bed, tossed the used condom in the garbage can, and headed for the bathroom. The hand on his lower back made him shiver. </p><p>“Just one more time,” Duncan mumbled, “And then I never see your face again, Roberto.” </p><p>The sound of his name on Duncan’s lips made his heart beat faster. </p><p>“Of course.” </p><p>Just one more time. </p><p>He didn’t want more than that, not now and maybe not ever. </p><p>Duncan had just been a good fuck. </p><p>No other reason. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>They had sex again in the shower. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Roberto pressed Duncan’s hands against the wall, fucking him in earnest as he moaned, and never once did the old man beg for his dick to be touched. He came hard when Roberto bit his shoulder, groaning as he sprayed the chipped blue tiles, and they sat there panting pressed against each other. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I knew the second time would be better,” Roberto whispered, smiling as he kissed him softly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Duncan tasted like cigarettes and whiskey, every bit the old man, and when Roberto pulled out to toss the condom he whimpered just a little. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Miss me?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t flatter yourself.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He chuckled and helped wash away the last bits of Duncan’s come, kissing him all the while. This was a good fuck, two good fucks, and he wanted to do it again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And maybe a few more times after that. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Roberto turned off the water and grabbed hold of Duncan before he could leave the shower. It was a tight fit, a little too tight, but still felt comfortable. “What are you doing?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He frowned. “I don’t know.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Move out of my way, kid.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No,” he whispered, “I...I don’t want you to go. This…” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Duncan pushed him off with ease, pinning Roberto to the side wall and glaring at him. His wet eyepatch was almost begging to be pulled off. Roberto wanted to see what was underneath, wanted to touch every one of his scars, and maybe even feel the old man’s cock in his ass a few times. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This is nothing,” Duncan sneered, “It’s...I could be your grandfather.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t care.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Roberto…” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He tried to get out of his grip but failed, curling his lip. “You like me,” he said, voice shaking, “I know you do, and...you said it was a hassle to find someone permanent. I’m </span>
  <em>
    <span>right </span>
  </em>
  <span>here. I...I like you. I like fucking you, I like fighting with you, I like…” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Duncan shook his head. “You don’t need a mess lik---” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Like you in my life,” he finished, “Yeah, I think I do. I...my dad, he doesn’t even know I’m gay, ok? I live at home because I’m an ex con who can’t get a decent job and I...I’ve ran with shit crowds before. I’m not a little boy, old man. I…” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He loosened his hold on Roberto’s wrists, both of them shaking in the lack of warm water. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ex con?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I was fifteen,” he said, his voice shaking, “I...testified and got off with nine years. I got out in three for good behavior.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Duncan sighed, putting his hand to Roberto’s cheek. “Then you definitely don’t need to make this mistake, Kid.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Roberto grabbed his hand. “I’m nineteen, not a Kid. I’ve made plenty of stupid mistakes. This isn’t one of them.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They both shivered again and Duncan stepped closer, draping himself against Roberto’s front. He was warm, too warm for being so wet, and Roberto pulled him closer. “You’re gonna tell me what mistake you made to get you in prison.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He felt his belly flutter as he smiled. “Okay,” he whispered, “And you’re gonna let me see what’s under that eyepatch.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Duncan tensed, but didn’t pull away. “Maybe that’ll scare you off.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Doubtful.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He kissed Roberto again softly, and they both moaned when they parted. “Fuck, you taste so good.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Kid…” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Old man…” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Duncan smiled. “You can stay the night,” he said, nearly mumbling, “If you want to.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I do,” he said, his face hurting he was smiling so wide, “And...I want to fuck you again in the morning and maybe...you can fuck me too.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Kid…” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He grabbed Duncan’s hand, opened the shower curtain, and stepped out first. Duncan let himself be led back to the bed, and Roberto laid down first. He was still cold, but the blanket helped, and when Duncan spooned him he was warmer than he’d ever been. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This is probably gonna be a huge mistake.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You wish,” he said, leaning back to smile at him, “You know you like me too much already.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Duncan’s lip twitched just a little. “You really do think very highly of yourself.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know I’m pretty,” he said, sighing as Duncan turned off the light, “And I know you like me.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Too pretty for your own good.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mmm…” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He felt Duncan’s lips on his cheek. “And too cocky for mine.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Roberto laughed, squeezing his hand in the dark. “I think I’m just what you need, old man.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We’ll see.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yes, they definitely would. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>